eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Laststandb/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Eliminate Pro Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Titan Jr. page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MetroGnome (Talk) 23:16, January 25, 2010 Removing Community Site I saw you removed all of my contributions to the Wiki referencing the Unofficial Eliminate Pro Forums. I have a good resource and would like to reference it here. How would you like it to be entered? Thanks for the pointers! I received your message on my talk page. This makes sense, thanks! Removing "armor" I think we should only put it in if it conflicts with something else. What else does "Offworlder" or "Sentry" mean? I understand for Sniper, because it could be a bit misleading, but I don't think the rest of them need that clarification. ToiletPro 05:17, February 15, 2010 (UTC) admin Just in case you didn't notice, you are now an admin here. I figured you had but I had not seen any evidence of it. - Regards, Gaelen S.Talk • 07:20, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I'm Gekonero, a player of Eliminate Pro... I've downloaded all the versions of Eliminate pro (pro, amplification, 14, 16) but, as the image "sais", there are others version that I even didn't find in the App Store!! Do you know anithing about it? bye, message by Gekonero Adminship? Is there some process to become an Admin? I know its probably too soon to be asking, but I've edited pretty much every page on the wiki and I'd like to improve the sidebar, among other things. Let me know :) USER:!-!ammurabi (EDITED) Re: Adminship So how much do you think is enough experience? I dont have a clue what that'd be lol Hamm I hack, therefore i am 00:02, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Challenge Your right, I'm extracting for the wiki. I hack as well, in fact when i go into bot mode instead of the standard armor/rifle i have a Punisher'd Tanker with a Plasma Cannon and a Mag-Rail =D On the topic of the Devastators, possibly. What 'data' are you referring to? And you want a template for the bottom of each map page i assume? I hack, therefore i am 00:21, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Challenge Map template done and done! Written and posted to all the map pages. Oh, that means script diving... ugh, my favorite =S I'll look into it, but no promises lol I hack, therefore i am 00:42, March 5, 2010 (UTC) 'Skins' ...!!!!!!... the Italian flag is missing in the items to buy... how can I reclame? I think even Japan flag is missing: there are many players from these countries.... The Hurricane excuse me, but of the The Hurricane there are not only the Pro version! there is even the Jr. version that requises rank 12!! by Gekonero 11March2010 Vacation hi, for some days or weeks I won't connect to the wikia.... but please don't delete my account! It's the strategy guy again Hey man, I've been working for a while on strategy section. Could you go and see if there's anything wrong/missing/could be improved on there b/c i want it to be perfect. Also, before making changes, please inform me and maybe i can fix it myself. As you may know, I use source code for all my edits, so sometimes when others edit/delete stuff with regular editors,it messes up formating/brakes links etc. Scarface.Shifter 05:26, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Hm, i see what you're saying I changed it to standard, it looks way better than i expected. We will keep it like this from now on to simplify editing for myself & others. Keep in mind, the text highlights (red, gold & other) will still be kept, because you said you liked them. Scarface.Shifter 03:49, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Everything has returned back to normal, i will work on a new article for Bedlam strategy now! Scarface.Shifter 04:05, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Ban a vandal, permanently Please ban this contributor: Unregistered user w/ IP dress: 79.67.153.79; for overall vandalizing of site, creating senseless articles, such as: Flying tanker cats Scarface.Shifter 17:11, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Please do not link people to a vandal "site". Thanks. ZarthG 17:23, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for helping out with the vandal guy. I will be nice to him next time (didn't know we had to be official with violators) Scarface.Shifter 05:18, April 25, 2010 (UTC) functions of admin As an admin, how do you differ from a regular user? (other words, what can you do that others can't, what are your privileges?) Scarface.Shifter 01:27, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Could you please help me with this Could you please help me with this... My redirect doesn't seem to work so i though what if only admins can do redirects. therefore, could you please put this little code on Menacer page: #REDIRECT Menacer Jr. So basically, redirect Menacer to Menacer Jr. Thank you, Scarface.Shifter 01:28, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Before i told about it, for some reason it would turn into a #REDIRECT Menacer Jr.}} on the actual page, even though in the code for the page, it clearly said #REDIRECT [[Menacer Jr., but you say it worked for you just fine, so i won't worry about it anymore. Plus, i checked now, and it stopped doing that. Thanks again! Scarface.Shifter 04:01, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Page deletion request Please delete this article for irrelevance to the rest of wikia's content. Thank you! I put a nice little banner at the top to warn the creator of the page. I hope by the time you read this it will still be there. Scarface.Shifter 03:56, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Request Hello, do you think i could ask Rbatrack for administrator role? There are some pretty useless pages on here, and i wanted to clean up a bit without annoying you & other administrators with my endless requests to delete certain articles. Thanks! Scarface.Shifter 00:15, May 15, 2010 (UTC) look what i found.. So i was digging with advanced search in some wikia storages and realize that i found the page with all the templates on it right here, it will probably make our lives easier. Some of the official vandalism warnings, and they are pretty legit: 1st Warning: 2nd Warning: 3rd Warning: Scarface.Shifter 05:09, May 15, 2010 (UTC)